Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an object detection apparatus and a moveable apparatus.
Background Art
Apparatuses for detecting an object have been developed. For example, one detection apparatus includes a light source and a light detector for detecting an object, in which light is emitted from the light source, and the light reflected from the object is received by the light detector to acquire object information such as information determining whether the object exists, and distance information to the object.
For example, JP-2006-284293-A discloses a detection apparatus having a light detector, in which a threshold to detect an output signal of the light detector is set lower when detecting information of a specific object such as a low reflective object. However, information of the specific object may not be detected with a sufficient precision.